When the World Goes Crazy
by TwoDrunkIdiots
Summary: What happens when all the Furuba characters get their memories erased and develop new personalities! What will they be like? Will they ever go back to normal? Will the world go crazy? R


**What Happens When the Furuba Characters' Memories get Erased and the Whole World Goes Crazy**

**By: TwoDrunkIdiots**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Fruits Basket unfortunately… That would be interesting though…**

**Chap 1: Memory Alterations**

It was a quiet…well not so quiet, let's say normal day at Shigure Sohma's house.

"You damn rat!" there was a loud crash as Shigure walked downstairs.

"Please don't destroy my house while we're gone."

"Gone?" Yuki looked confused. "Where are you going and who's we?"

"Why Tohru and I of course!" he exclaimed nervously. Yuki glared and Shigure sighed, giving up. "Akito wants to, or really Tohru wants to talk to Akito." He said more seriously. Yuki looked up in disgust at Akito's name and Kyo looked down, obviously this was about him. Tohru gave him an encouraging smile and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm going too!" he said suddenly. Tohru looked up startled but surprisingly Shigure looked thoughtful.

"Actually I believe Akito wanted him there and Yuki too. It'll be like a party!" he squealed.

"I can't believe he just did that," Kyo mumbled. Tohru laughed nervously and Yuki rolled his eyes. Pretty soon they were out the door and at the main house.

Akito was waiting in his usual spot lying in front of the door, the sun lightly reflecting across the floor. He had his back turned to them and made no acknowledgement to their presence. The ray of sunlight fell on Tohru as she stared at her hands.

"So you're here again Miss Tohru Honda. What is it this time?" Akito asked coldly, not turning to meet any of their eyes. Tohru bit her lip and glanced over at Yuki who nodded his head encouragingly.

"I-it's actually about Kyo-Kun and I…we uh, wanted to know it-" Akito cut her off with a cold laugh.

"Wanted to know what Miss Honda? If you could be darling couple and spend all waking and possibly sleeping hours together!" Tohru turned red and Kyo lurched to his feet, only to be stopped by Hatori who put a hand on his shoulder. "I WON'T ALLOW IT! I WON'T-" Right at that moment however, several things happened at once. Haru, Momiji, Kisa, Ritsu, and Kagura entered the room. (BTW the reason for this event of everyone gathering is currently unknown. We are sending our people in to check on it. Do not be afraid of the authoresses even if we appear slightly psycho.) There was a crack like a whip and suddenly a random girl (rather short with blonde hair) appeared directly in front of Akito.

"Go to hell!" she shouted and punched him directly in the face. There was another crack and the girl mysteriously vanished.

"What the hell was that?" Kyo inquired, blinking.

"I'M SOOOOO SOOOORRRRY!" Ritsu wailed. Silence…

"Aggh!!!" The shout burst forth from a livid Akito's lips. Anger ran through his entire body. He resembled a cat after having two gallons of ice cold water dumped on his head.

Random girl pops in again this time accompanied by another girl with glasses

"We interrupt this story to make a very important announcement! The authoresses of this fiction are not held responsible for future actions of the Sohma family plus Tohru. We assure you that the ideas popped into our heads while fighting to get through an extensively grueling study hall. You may now continue, we apologize for the hold up. Toodles!"

"Alright I'm officially freaked out." Haru said. Momiji nodded rubbing his eyes.

"ERASE THEIR MEMORIES!" the shout emanated from a furious Akito who looked about ready to murder Hatori. "Erase the memories of this RIGHT NOW!" Akito screamed. Hatori hesitated but one look at the lewd expression on Akito's face seemed to make up his mind. He reached for the person closest to him… Tohru.

Yuki opened his eyes. His head was ringing and everything was blurry.

"Where am I? Who am I?" he sat up and rubbed his head. Yuki looked over to his right and saw a boy with orange hair lying down.

"Who are you?" Yuki asked. The boy opened eyes and looked at Yuki. He looked about Yuki's age but then again Yuki didn't really know his age.

"I don't know who are you?" he asked.

"I don't know!" Yuki exclaimed. "Maybe he knows." Yuki pointed to a tall man who was standing a few feet away at a desk. He had dark hair that fell into his face. He brushed an ebony strand out of his hazel eyes and glanced at them before looking back to what he was reading. Yuki stood up and walked toward him slowly. The orange headed boy got up and followed the rat cautiously.

"Ummm hi, this might sound a bit odd but do you know me?" Yuki asked. The man was reading a tan folder labeled 'Ritsu Sohma'.

"Of course I know you Yuki." Hatori answered the question without looking up from the file. Yuki's violet eyes widened.

"Yuki? Is that my name?" he asked quietly. Hatori looked up from the file for the first time during the conversation.

"Of course it's your name, why would you-" he cut himself off. 'Oh no,' he thought 'something must have happened to him when I erased his memories.' He looked back at Yuki who was staring at him thoughtfully. That's when Hatori noticed Kyo standing behind him. Calmly. I mean he wasn't attacking Yuki nor did he look angry. He actually looked worried. Maybe even about Yuki.

"What about me?" Kyo asked suddenly. I guess not. "Who am I?" Hatori blinked.

"What do you mean?"

"He's Yuki, who am I?" he repeated still not angry. Hasty but not angry.

"You're Kyo." Hatori was all of the sudden curious. If Yuki and Kyo couldn't remember who they were, what about the rest? What about Shigure, Haru, Momiji, Kisa, Ritsu, Kagura, and Tohru? At that moment Hatori ran from his office to the living room of his house, where the others were asleep after the incident. Kneeling by Shigure, Hatori shook the dog violently until one of Shigure's dark eyes opened. He jumped back at once.

"Who are you?" he looked worried. Hatori's head spun. All sorts of things ran through his head. He felt like crying, screaming, and laughing all at the same time. Did his best friend actually not remember him? Hatori was brought back into reality by Shigure's screaming. "AHHHHHH!"

"What the-" Hatori looked up and saw Shigure cowering in the corner of the room, Kisa standing over him with a pen off Hatori's table.

"Now stay still so I don't miss your jugular." She said fiercely. When had she woken up and why was she trying to kill Shigure? Hatori found no possible reason for this- unless, her memories had been altered as well. Maybe everyone's had.

"You!" Shigure pointed at Hatori.

"Me?" he questioned confusedly. Shigure nodded.

"Yes you, get her away from me!" Hatori noticed that Shigure's voice had a sort of seriousness to it, rather than it's usual childish tone. And he was acting stern and mean, not annoying and perverted. "Well are you going to stand there and watch her stab me with a pen or are you going to help me?" Shigure demanded. Hatori nodded and walked over to Kisa.

"Kisa, please don't kill Shigure," he reached out and grasped the tiger around the waist. Lifting her up lightly he removed the pen from her and laid it on the table.

"Hey! I don't know who you think you are! Put me down! I'm going to kill you!" she screamed. Hatori walked into his bedroom and set the girl down on his bed. Surprisingly she just sat quietly staring at the wall across from her.

"Kisa, are you okay?" he asked, she looked like she was in a coma.

"Kisa, Is that my name?" Hatori nodded. "And what is your name?" she asked still staring directly at the wall.

"It's me- I'm Hatori." He said quietly. She nodded.

"Of course I'm alright," she turned her head very slowly to the side and stared at him without blinking. "Why? Do I look ill?" she asked still not blinking.

"Oh, ummm no I was just aski-" he was cut off by a call from the living room.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" 'Obviously there were people there, they're lying all over the floor' Hatori thought looking out the door. 'Oh that's right I put Kagura in the kitchen. That must be her.'

"Umm, excuse me," Kisa just nodded, a somewhat evil grin spreading across her face.

"Hello?" the call came again. "Is anyone the-"

"Yes, someone's here happy? Now could you shut up?" Shigure yelled at her.

"Oh ummm, who are you?" she asked sweetly. 'Well besides not knowing anyone Kagura seems like herself. Hopefully Kyo won't fall for her without knowing it. Nice surprise for him if he comes back to normal.' Hatori thought. Shigure shouted back at her.

"Shi something, what's it to you?"

"Nothing, I'm sorry." Hatori walked in at that moment. Kagura stared at him, eyes widened with each step he took.

"Kagura? Are you alright?" she stared at him blankly.

"Kagura is th-"

"Yes that's your name." Hatori replied used to it by now. "That's Shigure," he continued "and I'm Hatori." She opened her mouth as if to say something but then stopped. "Yes?" he asked prompting her to talk.

"I…I…"

"Yes?" he repeated.

"I LOVE YOU!" she shouted. As she did so, three people shot up from sleep. Hatori stepped back. Kagura ran at him with her arms wide open. He seized her arms and dragged the flailing girl into the kitchen again before shutting the door lightly. Then he walked back into the living room to see who had woken up this time. He saw Haru, Momiji and Tohru looking around. Momiji saw him approach first.

"Hey dude! Got any tunes?" he asked smiling widely. 'Great, Momiji is a stoner.' Hatori thought. "Something cool, like System of a Down!" he then began singing "Chicken Stew" and shaking his head vigorously. 'Or worse, a head banger.' Hatori shook his head and looked at Haru who looked positively shy. He didn't have his usually lazy coolness about him.

"Hatsuharu," Hatori addressed him. Haru looked up at him, his white hair falling into his eyes.

"Me?" he asked timidly. Hatori nodded. "Ummm yes?"

"Come with me please." Hatori led Haru to the kitchen and opened the door. Coaxing him inside he said "Please just try to calm her down okay?" Haru nodded and Hatori closed the door. He heard Shigure yelling again and returned to the living room. "Shigure shut up would you?" Hatori grabbed him by the arm and dragged him towards the door and instructed him to stay there.

"Fine, jeese, does everything always have to go your way? You're not the only one on this planet." He snapped. Hatori rolled his eyes. 'He's almost just like Hiro' he thought. Leaving Shigure to complain to himself, Hatori went to check on Tohru, and Momiji and to see if Ritsu was awake yet. Walking into the living room he saw Momiji on the coffee table singing and playing a non-existent guitar. Tohru was not herself either. She was just sitting there with an arched eyebrow, watching Momiji curiously.

"Tohru?" Hatori tapped her shoulder. She looked at him like he was crazy.

"Who?"

"That's your name, Tohru." He repeated it for her.

"Whatever." She shrugged.

"It doesn't bother you that you don't know who you are?" he asked surprised. She shook her head.

"Not really."

"You don't know who you are, where you are, or who anyone else is, how does _that _make you feel?"

"It doesn't." she answered blankly.

"Oh." She looked down at her pink dress in disgust.

"Ugh, what possessed me to wear PINK? Hey, do you have anything black?" Hatori shook his head and she shrugged again. "Eh, shit happens." She said lightly. He nodded. 'And this would be a great example of that…' he thought. Hatori walked over to Ritsu, he was still asleep.

"Ummm Tohru, follow me." Tohru got up and followed him toward his office. He opened the door slowly and what he saw shocked him beyond all belief. "Oh my God." Yuki and Kyo were sitting cross legged in the middle of Hatori's office playing a hand game.

"Concentration," clap clap clap "64," clap clap clap "no repeats," clap clap clap "or hesitation," they said in unison.

"I'll start, by naming colors!" Yuki giggled. "Red."

"Green." Kyo said in turn.

"Orange."

"Yellow."

"Blue!"

"Purple!"

"White!"

"Black!"

"Silver!"

"Gold!"

"Ummm," Yuki hesitated then repeated, "red?"

"You already said red! Ha! I win!" he squealed.

"I hate you!" Yuki crossed his arms across his chest and pouted.

"I'm sorry, do you still hate me?" he make big puppy eyes which was odd seeing as he was a cat.

"No." Yuki smiled.

"Cool! High five!" They high fived and giggled some more.

"Oh my God, it's like valley girls." Tohru mumbled leaning against the wall.

"Look, Tohru could you just," Hatori motioned at the two ditzy boys. Then he began walking away.

"You're going to leave me with these two crackpots?" she asked and he nodded. Shaking her head Tohru went in and shut the door. Hatori walked back to the living room, kneeled by Ritsu and shook him lightly. 'This shouldn't be that bad.' He thought. He was wrong. Ritsu shot up and stared at the man shaking him.

"Ritsu it-"

"Who the hell are you?" Ritsu asked crossly.

"It's me Hatori, Ritsu are you-" Hatori was once again interrupted.

"What? Who the hell is Hatori, I don't know you and who the hell is Ritsu? Am I supposed to believe that some bitch actually named _me_ Ritsu? God and get your hands off me man!" he said pushing Hatori away so violently that he fell backwards. He couldn't believe it. Was this really the same Ritsu that used to apologize for something that he wasn't even around to cause? There was a knock on the door. Shigure came back into the living room.

"Hey the door, you gonna get that?" he asked Hatori who nodded. It was Ayame.

"Ayame this isn't a good time…"

"Oh why? Tori-san what's wrong?"

"Something's…happened." He explained.

"What? What happened?"

"Well let's just say there have been some…memory alterations."

**Hope you enjoyed the first chap! Review please! Click the little blue button you know you want to! It's calling you! Just click it already! -The Water Sprite**


End file.
